I Will Love You
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: A short story about the love of two people. FINISHED SEQUEL UP NOW
1. I will love you

I Will Love You 

****

She sat on the ground in the graveyard, by his grave. The song they'd played at his funeral floated into her mind, and she put one hand on her swollen stomach, while she half whispered, half sang the words.

_In the silence of a sleepless night,_

Don't be afraid. 

Her deceased friend Dayne's voice floated into her mind.

**Sweetie, he's gone. Both of them.**

_Step through your darkest hour,_

_Be strong; be brave._

A tear slid down her cheek

Honey, you have to be brave for the baby, don't cry. Otherwise, the baby you bring into this world will be sad too.

_Somewhere in time,_

_There's always goodbye._

**_Gin, I have to go._** His eyes; pleading for her to understand. **_Please, you know that, right?_** Defeated, she nodded.

"Promise you'll come back?" She whispered out loud. She closed her eyes, and almost felt his lips, kissing her forehead.

**_Of course._**

_Let's lay this ghost to rest,_

_You must let go._

It's been three months, Gin. He's not coming back.

"He has to, he promised." She mumbled.

_Let's lay this ghost to rest,_

_And let the feelings show._

**What are you going to name it, if it's a girl?** Dayne asked, the night before her fatal accident. 

Her fingers idly traced the headstone of her love's grave.

"Jade." She whispered.

**And if it's a boy?**

_Somewhere; I will love,_

_I will love you._

**_I will come back; I have to._** His eyes searched hers again. **_I love you, Gin._** Her own eyes closed, and she choked out a response.

"I love you too."

_Let's lay this ghost to rest._

"Harry, I'll name him Harry." She muttered. She fell asleep, fingers still resting on the headstone.

Harry James Potter 

1980-1997

Rest In Peace

(Body Never Found)

Fin.

~OMG, I can't believe I was so depressed. Oh well, I feel better now.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and so do all her affiliates, I don't know if anyone owns Let's Lay This Ghost To Rest. This is gonna sound terrible cliché, but it came to me in a dream.


	2. My only love

Hi, guys! Char here. Now, I still haven't got my computer working, but I hadn't written the next chapter yet, hadn't even decided if I was going to. Well, I have. This one isn't a song fic though, although a song inspires it. Here it is.
    
    **Deep in my soul,**
    
    **A love so strong,**
    
    **It takes control.**
    
    **Now we both know.**
    
    **The secrets bared,**
    
    **The feelings shown.**
    
    **Driven far apart,**
    
    **I make a wish on a shooting star.**
    
    **Chorus:**
    
    **There will come a day,**
    
    **Somewhere far away,**
    
    **In your arms I'll stay,**
    
    **My only love.**
    
    **Even though you're gone,**
    
    **Love will still live on,**
    
    **The feeling is so strong,**
    
    **My only love, my only love.**
    
    **Repeat Chorus**
    
    **There will come a day,**
    
    **Somewhere far away,**
    
    **In your arms I'll stay,**
    
    **My only love.**
    
    **You've reached the deepest part**
    
    **Of the secret in my heart,**
    
    **I've known it from the start,**
    
    **My only love, my only love.**

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and so do all her affiliates, and I dunno who owns the song My Only Love.

_The little girl spun around, and around, laughing._

_"Wee!" She giggled. Her auburn hair whirled one way, then the other, and her green eyes sparkled with happiness._

_"Jade!" A female voice called._

_"Aunt 'Mione!" She squealed, and ran over to the woman. The woman picked her up, smiling._

_"Hi, sweetie. Where's your mother?"_

_"Reading through the letters from the Man again. Why does she do that, Aunt 'Mione? They always make her cry."_

_"Because she likes to remember him, sweetness."_

_"Well I don't like him. He hurts my mummy."_

_"No he doesn't, sweets. And you can't hate him, he's your daddy."_

_"My daddy's Mr. Man?"_

_"Yes."_

Harris O'Hara awoke from his dream, and shook his head to dispel it of the images. He'd felt like he knew the woman, she'd looked so familiar. But then, he always felt attracted to the people in his dreams. Often when he had them, he met the people on the street the next day, and was able to save them from whatever ill had befallen them. Just last week it had been a young lady by the name of Susan. She'd been being mugged. Luckily, he'd helped her get away, with her money.

'Ring, ring' Harris rolled over, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Harris, time to get up." His best friend Marissa giggled.

"I _am_ up. I'm _always_ up by the time you phone." He grumbled.

"But you aren't out of bed, are you?" She asked teasingly.

"No, I'm not."

"Well hurry up, you've got the early coaching this morning before school starts, remember?"

"Oh, sh-ugar, you're right." He yelped. "Gotta go!"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya."

Harris taught at the local school, Reran West. He was the sports coordinator, and the soccer, basketball, and baseball coach. Every Wednesday morning, he had to coach soccer, every Wednesday afternoon he coached basketball, and every Sunday evening he coached baseball. He was doing some extra basketball coaching though, because the finals were coming up, and he thought the under 12 girls had a great chance of winning this year.

Harris shook himself out of his reverie, and glanced at his watch. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late! He shoved his jacket on, and ran out the door. For some reason, he got the feeling that there should be a red headed someone running beside him. Maybe Marissa? She had red hair, fiery bright red hair. Oh well.

***

"Welcome to the first extra lesson." Harris said, smiling at all the students. There was one girl, a pretty redhead, who kept drawing his eye back to her. She reminded him of someone. But she was much to bubbly. "I'd like it if everyone would listen." The redhead gave her his full attention. "Thank you. My name, as most of you know, is Harris O'Hara. Are all the usual players here?" There were muttered yeses. "Good. Any newcomers?" The redhead raised her hand. "Welcome. And your name is?"

"Audrey Weasley." Harris felt a jolt at the name, but ignored it.

"Nice to meet you, Audrey. Can you play?"

"Nah. I'm just here babysitting for lil Jadey, aren't I sweetie?" The 6-year-old redhead at her side nodded. Harris stiffened. Where had he heard that name before? And why did she look so familiar?

"Your sister?" He asked, wracking his brains.

"Naw. My cousin. Aren't you?" Once again, Jadey nodded. Harris suddenly remembered where he'd seen her before. _In his dream!_ That meant something was going to happen, something always did when he met one of the people he'd dreamt about.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." He said. Suddenly, Jadey said something to Audrey.

"He looks like mummy's Mr. Man." Her voice was quieter than it had been in the dream. Harris frowned.

"Could you please take her over to the sidelines?" He asked. "The students need to concentrate." Audrey nodded.

"Sure, sorry." She said, but shot Harris a slightly dirty look. He could understand why, he'd probably seemed slightly short.

"Thank you." He turned back to the students. "I think we need to work on your 3 pointers…" 

An hour later, it was time for school to begin. Harris clapped his hands.

"You've all done a great job." He said warmly. "Keep it up and we're sure the win the Cup-er the finals." Harris didn't know where the slip had come from, but it had come, and now he was confused about yet another thing.

"C'mon, Jadey." Audrey said. Jadey shook her head.

"No, I wanna talk to the Man." She replied stubbornly.

"You've gotta get to class before Miss Marissa arrives."

"I wanna talk to Mr. Man."

"Fine, a little talk." Audrey brought her up. "Sorry, she wants to talk to you." Audrey apologised. Harris smiled.

"No problem. I love kids. Hope to have some of my own one day."

"Why haven't you got any?" Jadey asked. "You're as old as mummy at least."

"Thank you." Harris laughed. "I suppose I haven't met the right person. She's out there somewhere though, I'm sure of it." He brushed his hand against his sweaty forehead.

"Where did you get that scar?" Audrey asked, suddenly becoming angry. "What are you playing at?!"

"I got the scar in a car crash when I was a year old. What do you mean?" Harris asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." Audrey blushed. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone else."

"Doesn't matter." Harris smiled. "I've got to get to class, and I think Jade here does too."

"How do you know that's her name? I've only called her Jadey." Audrey asked.

"Because Jadey sounds like an affectionate term, and Jade fits her, right down to her jade-coloured eyes." He smiled down at her.

"That's what mummy says, when she isn't crying." Jade said earnestly. "She cries an awful lot, especially when she looks at pictures of the Man, and when she talks about my eyes. I have my daddy's eyes, according to mummy, and Auntie 'Mione. Unca Ron doesn't like to talk about the Man."

"Hush, Jadey." Audrey admonished. "You'll be telling him your phone number next."

"63 045 37." Jade recited. Harris chuckled.

"Go on, you 2." He rebuked them gently.

***

Harris let himself into his apartment. The phone was ringing. He checked the caller id, and it was an unknown number, so he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could speak to Harris O'Hara." The woman's voice sent shivers up his spine, and although he didn't recognise it, there was something about it that said he'd heard it before.

"Speaking."

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to my daughter, Jade. She's been talking about you all afternoon. You're her new favourite person, even more so than her god fathers, Sirius, Remus, and Albus." The woman chuckled, but there was a strange sadness in her voice. And Harris felt like he should be near her, hugging her, while she sobbed out all her pain.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't believe I was so rude. Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Harris closed his eyes against the sudden memories that assaulted him.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny." He said. You'll have to excuse me, I have things to do, and it was a pleasure to speak to Jade, she's a lovely girl."

"Are you alright, you sound odd." Ginny asked.

"Fine. Good bye."

"Bye." He hung up, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Ginny." He whispered.


	3. Jade

Hi, guys! Char here. Now, I still haven't got my computer working, but I hadn't written the next chapter yet, hadn't even decided if I was going to. Well, I have. This one isn't a song fic though, although a song inspires it. Here it is.
    
    **Deep in my soul,**
    
    **A love so strong,**
    
    **It takes control.**
    
    **Now we both know.**
    
    **The secrets bared,**
    
    **The feelings shown.**
    
    **Driven far apart,**
    
    **I make a wish on a shooting star.**
    
    **Chorus:**
    
    **There will come a day,**
    
    **Somewhere far away,**
    
    **In your arms I'll stay,**
    
    **My only love.**
    
    **Even though you're gone,**
    
    **Love will still live on,**
    
    **The feeling is so strong,**
    
    **My only love, my only love.**
    
    **Repeat Chorus**
    
    **There will come a day,**
    
    **Somewhere far away,**
    
    **In your arms I'll stay,**
    
    **My only love.**
    
    **You've reached the deepest part**
    
    **Of the secret in my heart,**
    
    **I've known it from the start,**
    
    **My only love, my only love.**

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and so do all her affiliates, and I dunno who owns the song My Only Love.

Harris sat on the lounge in his apartment, still next to the phone. He was remembering. All of his memories, the ones from his first year at Hogwarts, until when he defeated Voldemort had come back. He remembered everything now, and he wondered exactly why Voldemort had placed that spell on him. Was it some type of revenge, to ensure that the moment Harris killed him, he wouldn't remember being Harry Potter any longer, and instead think of himself as a muggle guy named Harris O'Hara, who'd been involved in a motor-cycle accident, causing him not to remember the best years of his life? And to not remember Ginny either. What was he supposed to do? He'd go back, see what had happened since he left. To tell the truth, he was rather upset that none of his friends had come looking for him. Didn't they care about him? He resolved to go to Diagon Alley the next day, (in disguise, of course), and suss out the gossip of the past 6 years.

***

At 12 the next afternoon, a rather handsome 24-year-old blonde with delicious blue eyes walked into the Leaky Cauldron, wearing, of course, muggle clothing. There was a strange twinkle in his eye, one that reminded you of Albus Dumbledore, but also a wise sadness, which, incidentally, also reminded you of Dumbledore.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked the man. The man grinned.

"Nah, just passing through. Might come in for one of your famous butterbeers afterwards, though. Haven't had one for about 6 years. Far too long, if you ask me." Tom smiled his toothless grin,

"Very well," And left him alone.

Harry wandered into Diagon Alley, trying to listen to every single person's conversation at the same time.

"Did you hear? There was another Harry Potter sighting!" One witch was telling her friend.

"Oh, puh-lease, they're only tryin' to get attention!" Her friend scoffed. "Potter's been dead for 6 years, he ain't comin' back. They've gotta get used to it. They only want their name in the bloody _Prophet_ anyway."

"Ooh, look at that guy, isn't he _cute_!" The first girl squealed suddenly, and Harry realised with horror that they were talking about _him_!! Oh well, might as well see how well his disguise worked. He might be able to weasel some information out of them. He walked over, and smiled what he hoped was a truly devastating smile.

"Hello, ladies." He said, "My name's Marc. I was just walking along, and I saw you 2 gorgeous girls, and I thought, 'Here're the 2 girls I could ask about what's happened the past 6 years!' You see, I've been on a rather remote muggle island, looking after my sick grandmother, and, well, you know how it is, they get so paranoid in their old age." The girls giggled, and he was almost sick.

"Well," The first one began, "Not much has happened, really, the fashions have rather stayed the same…"

"Yeah, the only think that's actually happened is that Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who, and he died, Potter, I mean, well, You-Know-Who as well."

"Oh?" He tried not to sound too interested. "Did he have a funeral?"

"It was more like a memorial, 'cos there was no body, but yeah. Heaps of people went."

"One freaky redheaded pregnant chick who looked about 17 stayed for ages, crying, and crying. She came back almost every day, and sat there, singing, and talking to herself. I know, 'cos I work across from the cemetery."

"Yeah, she was weird. Named Gina or some shit like that. A total nutcase if you ask me."

"I heard that Potter got her pregnant, then left when he found out, and got himself blown up on purpose so he wouldn't have to pay child support." By now, Harry was clenching his fists, and bighting the inside of his mouth to stop from slapping these 2 insolent brats, and yelling at them. He smiled tightly.

"Gosh, look at the time!" The first one exclaimed. "We're gonna be late for that show!"

"Oh yeah, see ya." They walked off, giggling. Harry relaxed, and decided to search for a broom.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" The shop assistant asked Harry, when he walked in. He knew he looked pretty good; his muggle clothes were quite expensive.

"I'd like to take a look at the Moon Streak please." Harry replied, gesturing to the broom in the window. "And I'd like some information on it."

"Of course. Here's a brochure." Harry had a look.

The Moon Streak is a one of a kind, made by Lenora Da Vinci, great many times removed niece of the famous muggle artist, Leonardo Da Vinci. Her brooms are well known throughout the wizarding world, and this particular broom has an ash handle, with 12-inch yew twigs. The handle is treated with silk polish, and will most likely out-live many a generation of owners.

Harry grinned. This broom was _perfect!_

"I'll take it." He said.

"P-pardon?" The shop assistant stuttered.

"I want one. How much?"

"Uh, 3500 Galleons." He mumbled.

"Wonderful." Harry shelled out the money; rather glad that he'd saved most of his muggle money from teaching, and that he'd managed to open a new account at the bank. He'd face the confrontation another time. He walked out, and bumped into 2 women, and a little girl walking in. "Sorry." He said automatically, and helped them up. He froze, when he looked into the face of the little girl. "Jade?" He asked. She looked at him in puzzlement. "Oh, I'm one of the teachers at Reran West Primary." He hurriedly explained. "Miss Marissa said you're one of the most promising students she's ever had, and Harris O'Hara says you're adorable." Jade blushed. "Anyway, I must go." He walked off. He hadn't even looked at the two women beside her, but if he had, he'd have been _very_ surprised…


	4. Ice Cream

Hi, guys! Char here. Now, I still haven't got my computer working, but I hadn't written the next chapter yet, hadn't even decided if I was going to. Well, I have. This one isn't a song fic though, although a song inspires it. Here it is.
    
    
    **Deep in my soul,
    A love so strong,
    It takes control.
    Now we both know.
    The secrets bared,
    The feelings shown.
    Driven far apart,
    I make a wish on a shooting star.
    Chorus:
    There will come a day,
    Somewhere far away,
    In your arms I'll stay,
    My only love.
    Even though you're gone,
    Love will still live on,
    The feeling is so strong,
    My only love, my only love.
    Repeat Chorus
    **
    **There will come a day,
    Somewhere far away,
    In your arms I'll stay,
    My only love.
    You've reached the deepest part
    Of the secret in my heart,
    I've known it from the start,
    My only love, my only love.**

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and so do all her affiliates, and I dunno who owns the song My Only Love.

Ginny was puzzled. There was something about that man that felt familiar, and she felt a stirring in her stomach that she hadn't felt since Harry…No, that wasn't right. She'd never feel that way for anyone but Harry, not ever. And yet…when he held her, she'd felt inexplicably safe, exactly the way Harry used to make her feel. Same as when she'd been talking to Mr. O'Hara the other day. Perhaps she was coming down with something.

"C'mon, 'Mione, let's go. Here, Jade," She took her precious little girl's hand, then, suddenly, scooped her up into her arms, and gave her a tight hug, revelling in the little girl's smell. "I love you." She said fiercely.

"I love you too, Mummy." Jade looked at her with those bright eyes that so reminded her of Harry.

"Sweetie," She said suddenly, "What colour were Mr. O'Hara's eyes?" 

"Green, Mummy. Just like mine. Mummy, he said I was adorable." There was a great amount of awe in the little girl's voice.

"Really. Green, eh?" _You mustn't get your hopes up._ She told herself sternly. _You know he couldn't have survived that explosion; the magma would have killed him instantly. Oh, but I want to._ She sighed. _I just feel…he's still out there somewhere. Otherwise, wouldn't my hear be empty? But I feel as if it's even more full than 'twas before._

"Ginny?" Hermione was waving one had madly in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"About Harry?"

"What else?" Ginny asked bitterly. "He's my only thought, from the moment I was up, to the moment I go to sleep. He invades my dreams, of course I'm thinking about him. If he's dead, why can't he just leave me alone?" Two fat tears dropped down her cheeks. Hermione hugged her.

"C'mon, I think our shopping's finished for today."

"I like the sound of that. Can I have an ice cream? I want raspberry and peanut butter with chopped nuts. Please, Mummy?"

"Sure, honey." Ginny murmured absently, giving her the money, and trying not to remember that that was Harry's favourite ice cream too. Jade skipped off through the crowded street.

~*~

Harry was paying for his ice cream, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around, and felt his blood turn to ice. Jade, who was his daughter; he was sure of it now, was being held still by a man he recognised as none other than Blaise Zabini. He rushed forward, and wrenched Jade out of his grasp.

"You leave her alone!" He spat.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Zabini said, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend. Don't touch her."

"Why not, she's my daughter."

"Don't waste my time, Death Eater. I know she's Ginny Weasley's and Harry Potter's daughter." There was surprise in Zabini's eyes, not any people knew that he was a Death Eater, and he'd obviously managed to escape punishment, if he was here.

"Only Potty knew I was a Death Eater, who are you, and how'd you find out?" Harry smirked a smirk worthy of Malfoy, who was, thank god, dead.

"That's something you'll never know." He took Jade's hand, and led her away.

"But I want an ice cream." Jade protested. Harry handed her his. "Yummy, my favourite." She said in delight.

"Mine too." Harry said with a smile.

"Jade!" Ginny ran towards them, her hair flying out behind her, her brown eyes worried. Harry wanted to kiss her there and then. _Wait a sec, when did Ginny get here?_ He wondered. Ginny grabbed Jade, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, baby, are you ok? Oh, my sweet little angel. Audrey said some man was trying to take you away." She turned to Harry, eyes blazing with fury. "You bastard. You'd better run, before I call the Ministry you-"

"Wait, Mummy, he saved me. He stopped the man from hurting me, and he gave e his ice cream. His favourite is the same as mine!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart."

"How about we go home to my apartment. We can talk more there." Harry suggested. Ginny and Hermione both looked at him with suspicion. Harry sighed, and pulled out his wand, causing both women to take out theirs as well. He handed his wand to Ginny. "There. You're armed; I'm not. Now will you trust me?" When they continued to look suspicious, he turned to Hermione. "It's the least you can do. You trusted Moony when you found out he was a werewolf, and stuck up for him, and trusted Padfoot even though he was an escaped convict." He laughed at the expressions on their faces. "We'll talk about it at my place." He turned, and walked away.

~*~

"Here we are." The man let them in. "Excuse me for a moment." He went into his bedroom. They heard the sound of a muggle answering machine. Ginny leant closer. 

__

"This is Harris O'Hara." The machine said, _"I' not in right now, so please leave a message, and I'll get back to you." Beep_. Then, a mechanical voice said;

__

You have one new message.

"Hi, Harris, Marissa here. Just calling to say that I checked up on the Weasleys for you. Audrey Weasley is the oldest daughter of the oldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill. Call me, and tell me exactly why you wanted to find out about them. Remember, curiosity killed the cat, or, in this case, the midget in glasses." There was a giggle, and then she hung up. Ginny rocked back on her heels in shock. They were in Harris O'Hara's apartment! But surely this man wasn't Harris. After all, he said he was one of Harris' colleagues, and Jade said that Harris had green eyes.

"Would you like to make yourselves comfortable?" The man asked his voice sounding amused. Ginny jumped, realising that she had been staring absently at him for the past 5 minutes. She blushed, something she hadn't done since Harry. "I'll put the kettle on for some tea." Ginny frowned, noticing something strange. As the man talked, his hair was getting darker, and his eyes were changing colour. Also, his hair was becoming shorter. In under a minute, the transformation was complete, and standing before her was Harry Potter!


	5. There's no such thing as a happy ever af...

Hi, guys! Char here. Now, I still haven't got my computer working, but I hadn't written the next chapter yet, hadn't even decided if I was going to. Well, I have. This one isn't a song fic though, although a song inspires it. Here it is.
    
    
    **Deep in my soul,
    A love so strong,
    It takes control.
    Now we both know.
    The secrets bared,
    The feelings shown.
    Driven far apart,
    I make a wish on a shooting star.
    Chorus:
    There will come a day,
    Somewhere far away,
    In your arms I'll stay,
    My only love.
    Even though you're gone,
    Love will still live on,
    The feeling is so strong,
    My only love, my only love.
    Repeat Chorus
    **
    **There will come a day,
    Somewhere far away,
    In your arms I'll stay,
    My only love.
    You've reached the deepest part
    Of the secret in my heart,
    I've known it from the start,
    My only love, my only love.**

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and so do all her affiliates, and I dunno who owns the song My Only Love.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, hardly daring to believe it may be true. The-man-who-looked-like-Harry just looked confused.

"That's not Harry, Mummy, that's Harris O'Hara." Jade piped up. 'Harry' went pale, then understood. He waved his hand, and conjured a mirror. _Of course. _Ginny thought dully. _I'd forgotten about his talent for wandless magic._ He looked at his face.

"Oh, shi-ugar, the spell's worn off. I'd forgotten that it had been 4 hours." He muttered.

"What spell?" Hermione asked, coming into the room, then sitting down abruptly. "Harry?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." He ran a hand through his hair, and the lightning bolt came into view. "Although I didn't know it until I spoke to Ginny yesterday." He smiled at Ginny warmly, in the way that he'd only ever done so. "Lord Voldemort," Here, Ginny flinched, "Sorry, love, "The Dark Lord, placed a hex on me just before he died, which made it so as the minute he stopped breathing for the final time, I would no longer remember anything after my 10th birthday. The doctors explained it away as simple amnesia. I got a job as a teacher of physical education, something I always _was_ rather good at," He smiled wryly, "But I never felt…_complete_. I told myself it was because I didn't remember things, but even now, even when I _do_ remember them, I still feel that way. Because I don't have the one person I love the most. Ginny, I'm so, so, so sorry. But I love you."

"And you expect me to go to you, to welcome you with open arms, is that it?" Ginny asked, voice trembling with suppressed fury. "You expect me to say, 'I love you too,' and we'll live happily ever after? Well life doesn't work that way, everyone says so."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Harry looked so sad, she had to smile. She walked over to him, and laced her arms around his neck.

"No, you didn't let me finish." She whispered. "Everyone says that life doesn't work that way. Let's prove them wrong." She kissed him.

__

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love, my only love.

****

Well, that's the end of I will love you, what did you think? I may write a sequel, I may not. It all depends on you guys.


End file.
